


That's not how it works!

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Arguing, Disappointment, Drama, Frustration, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Kuwata and Ishimaru get into a rather heated argument.





	That's not how it works!

“I’ve never heard of that,” Kiyotaka said, sitting down beside the baseball player. “You’ve got an ultimate talent that you’re not satisfied, but you want a new one? So, you’re willing to work hard and become the ultimate musician, despite not being great at it now?” His angry-looking red eyes were practically sparkling. “Kuwata-kun, that’s so inspiring!”

  
Leon half-smiled, enjoying the stroke of ego. In fact, he was totally eating it up. He ran his finger through his bushy, scarlet-dyed hair. “Thanks, dude. I’m pretty amazing, I know.”

  
“Your schedule must be loaded!”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Leon asked, confused. “I’ve got plenty of time to mess around. Who wants a busy schedule anyway?”

  
Ishimaru was shocked. “No… you have an ambition!” He shouted, with an obvious passion packed into his argument. “You can’t just say you’re an ultimate musician and be one! There’s no such thing as a ‘natural talent! You must work hard!”

  
Leon’s face twisted into a look of even deeper confusion. “Come on man, what are you talkin’ about?”

  
Ishimaru was irritated now. “Do you seriously think you can become the ultimate musician with such a laidback attitude? How do you expect that to work out?”

  
Leon’s confusion melted away, replaced with a prideful grin. “Oh, so you want to know how I’m gonna do it? Glad you asked.” Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow and nodded eagerly. “Well, I’ve got it all figured out,” Leon bragged with heavy confidence. “Alright, so you say I need to work hard, but there’s not much work to be done. I’m just gonna grab a couple talented musicians, maybe a guitarist and a hot chick to sing for us, then I’ll be set. I could probably pound on some drums or something. Still, people’ll fall for it, and the band will be a hit.”

  
Ishimaru wasn’t convinced. “That’s it? No practice or training? No hours of studying? Your logic is full of HOLES!”

  
“Not really. Come on man, you don’t even got to be talented. We could just play some music or something, and move our lips to the songs. Besides, if the members are attractive enough, people’ll want us on their shirts, and we’ll seem like an official band,” Leon told the other. When he noticed Kiyotaka’s expression, he flinched. The other looked like a volcano about to erupt. “Dude, you chill?”

  
“Of course I’m not! You can’t get what you want by being that lazy!” Ishimaru looked like he was about to start crying. “You’re fighting towards a big goal, but you’ve got no passion! No drive! It’s like you don’t care at all! You can’t… you can’t just cheat your way to the top! Living like that… it’s… it’s unacceptable! I won’t allow it! You have to work, you have to sacrifice hours and hours, sacrifice your blood, sweat, and tears for your dream! Otherwise, you don’t care at all, and you have no right to call it your dream! You can’t even call yourself genuine!”

  
That was when Leon realized he hit a serious nerve in that boy. “Calm down… if you don’t agree with my lifestyle, that’s fine… it’s okay if you’ve got a work ethic, but not everyone does!”

  
Kiyotaka wiped his eyes. “Don’t you care about your dream? Don’t you want to live your life the way you want? Don’t you want to call yourself an ultimate musician?”

  
“Well, yeah…”

  
“Why? Why do you want this? Why does this mean a lot to you? Why is this your dream, what is your drive, what are you striving towards?”

  
Leon rubbed his goatee, thinking for a second.”Well, there’s this cool girl I met at a hair salon, and I want to impress her,” he admitted. “Seriously, I’d love to at least have a chance to hook up with her for a few days.”

  
Ishimaru’s eyes widened. “That… that’s it? Seriously?!”

  
Leon nodded.

  
“You… you are a true menace to our humble school environment.”


End file.
